The Lying Game
by TitansRule
Summary: Absolute Alibis, a baby's rattle and Samantha Flack ... just another lunchtime chat for Jess and Don. Story #15 in my 'Kindred Spirits' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY.  
****Series: 'Kindred Spirits' – there's a list on my profile.  
****Spoilers: **_**The Lying Game**_**; slight mention of **_**Love Run Cold.**_

* * *

The Lying Game

_I want food. I want food. I want food._

Jess let out a quiet groan, realising she was so hungry that her stomach seemed to be growling in time with the steps she was taking.

Her journey to lunch, however, was stopped halfway down the road by Don seeming to materialise in front of her.

"Jess, you got a minute?"

"Actually, no." Jess told him. "I'm on my lunch break."

"This'll only take a second." Don assured her with a smile that almost made her want to give in, but she refused to.

"Don, I haven't eaten since last night; if you know what's good for you, you'll let me eat." Jess warned.

"Here." Don handed her a hot-dog. "I noticed you missed breakfast this morning."

"You been stalking me, Flack?" Jess asked, falling into step beside him as she took a bite.

"You caught me." Don responded straight-faced. "No, you start chewing on your pen when you're hungry and you had a lot of paperwork this morning."

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Jess asked.

"Nothing." Don admitted. "Just wanted to buy you lunch."

Jess fought not to blush. "Okay, now I know you want something."

Don chuckled. "I'm hurt, Jess. Actually, I was wondering what pissed you off so badly this morning; you looked like you were ready to throw something when Danny called you."

"As if our job wasn't hard enough, apparently there's an agency called _Absolute Alibis_." Jess rolled her eyes. "Mac and Danny found out when they rechecked our suspect's alibis and realised that the same woman answered for a hotel and a spa, supposedly unrelated. Apparently, and I quote, "All our clients sign an agreement stating that _Absolute Alibis_ are not to be used for illegal purposes.""

"What did they think they were being used for?" Don demanded.

"Sick days from work; helping people cheat on their partners." Jess shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't realise guys cheating on their girlfriends went to that much trouble."

Don glanced at her. "Why do I get the feeling you're talking from personal experience?"

Jess sighed. "One day I'll tell you, Don, but I'm still working my own head round it."

"Alright." Don conceded. "Just remember that I'm here if you need to talk."

"You always are." Jess smiled. "I know that; don't worry. How's your case going?"

"Found a dead drag-queen in a men's room." Don told her. "She had a public fight with Congressman Garth, who apparently raped her sister eight years ago in Connecticut."

"Did he?" Jess asked.

Don nodded. "We managed to get his DNA off of a baby's rattle."

"How'd you manage that?" Jess asked curiously.

Don grinned. "Well …"

"_What a beautiful girl. You're gonna have a heart-breaker on your hands when she grows up."_

_The baby's mother laughed. "That's exactly what her father says, Detective."_

"_Smart man." Don commented. "My sister's expecting in a few months; I was thinking about getting her a rattle like that. They any good?"_

"_Yeah, they're brilliant." The mother agreed. "Not so much for a newborn, but they're wonderful when they start teething."_

_Don nodded as she launched into a description of just how good those rattles were, managing to rub the cotton swab against the handle of the rattle without her seeing it._

_After a few minutes, she stopped. "I'm not boring you, am I, Detective?"_

"_No, of course not." Don assured her, passing the swab to Stella behind his back. "So no good for a newborn? What would you suggest?"_

"_Well, the best thing would be some sort of plush toy. There are several …"_

"Your sister's having a baby?" Jess asked.

"She better not be." Don muttered. "No, I made that up. The badge does lend some credibility, but I'd look a bit strange just cooing over a baby on my own."

Jess sniggered. "Yeah, you've got a point there."

"Hey, why's Danny acting so down in the mouth?" Don frowned.

"Lindsay's going back to Montana." Jess answered, balling the paper up and tossing it into a trash can.

"Nice shot." Don commented. "What, permanently?"

Jess shook her head. "No, personal time, she said."

"You think this has anything to do with the 'stuff she'd put behind her'?" Don asked quietly.

"I don't know." Jess sighed. "I think so, but …"

"If she wants to tell us, she will." Don finished. "I know." He sighed. "I just … She's like a sister to me, Jess; I'm worried."

"Have you told her that?" Jess asked knowingly.

"No." Don admitted.

"She's not a mind-reader." Jess reminded him. "Neither's Samantha. When was the last time you talked to her?"

"She called me a few weeks ago." Don mumbled. "We don't exactly get along, Jess. She …"

"I know; she doesn't have the best record." Jess cut in.

"And how, exactly, do you know that?" Don asked quietly.

Jess flinched, knowing what it must have sounded like. "I didn't background check you, I promise. She got into a bit of a mess in Jersey and …"

"She what?" Don demanded.

"I thought you knew." Jess whispered. "Sorry, I shouldn't have …"

"Jess." Don caught her arm. "It's okay. I would've made the same assumption. What happened?"

Jess frowned. "Drunk and disorderly, I think. I wasn't involved; I only remember, because your father's pretty well known up there as well as down here and because we've got similar backgrounds, the officer involved asked me what I thought he should do and I said I'd put it on file for him, because if you or your dad got pissed at me, I could just say, "Hey, if it was my brother, I'd want it written down."" She pulled a face. "I wasn't expecting the file that came up."

"Yeah, no one ever is." Don sighed. "That's why we don't get along. She never talks to me instead of getting into messes like that."

"You ever think that maybe if you called her once in a while, she might be more inclined to let you in?" Jess asked gently. "Tell me to mind my own business if you want, but I know what it's like to grow up in a cop family and be the only girl. You're her brother as well, Detective."

"Jess, you know I respect your judgement, but you don't know my sister." Don told her.

Jess nodded understandingly. "You could just tell me to mind my own business."

"You?" Don grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Never. Besides, even if I did, you wouldn't."

"Of course not." Jess smirked. "I think you'd be lost without me."

She had been joking, but there was no hint of laughter in his expression when he replied.

"I know I would be."

**

* * *

AN: I apologise for my little rant in the last story; it had been a rather annoying day. Please review!**


End file.
